To Dwell In Possibilities
by Allycat
Summary: I've changed the names to the English ones now including the new girl's name, Haruka has been changed to May. A fic that occurs after Misty leaves. Contains a little bit of AAML and AAMayL, or it might just be one of them, it's all how you look at it.


This was written awhile ago but I've changed the names to the english ones now since I know Haruka's dub name, still don't know Masato's though but he doesn't have a significant part in this fic anyways. If I missed a couple of names then just remember this:

Satoshi-Ash

Haruka-May

Kasumi-Misty

Takeshi-Brock

This is what I previously wrote:

__

Okay here's the deal, my friend and I have recently been watching the sixth season of Pokemon. After downloading and watching the first episode we started liking the new character Haruka. My friend even likes the idea of having her hook up with Ash and wants me to write a fic starring the two. I feel that not a lot of AAML fans are going to be happy with the fic so I kind of made it an AAML and a Haruka/Satoshi. She gave me the ideas for the fic so she deserves credit for making it. The reason I'm using the Japanese names is because Haruka doesn't have a dub name yet and I hate mixing Japanese names with the English ones.

Disclaimer: I, Allycat, do not own the Anime, Manga, and/or Games going by the name of Pokemon/Pocket Monsters. :p I own my fics and that's it.

****

To Dwell In Possibilities

by

Allycat

Under the clear night sky May's sleeping form stirred. 'It's no use, I just can't seem to fall asleep.' She sat up when she realized that there was an empty sleeping bag beside her. Brock was fast asleep on the opposing side along with her younger brother Masato next to him dreaming away as well. Atop of the empty sleeping bag was Pikachu who was oblivious to the absence of his trainer. 'Where could Ash have gone?' May wondered. 'As long as I'm awake I might as well go look for him.' She stretched her arms out and got up out of her sleeping bag.

May looked at her surroundings. There was a shimmering lake not too far away. She smiled at its beautiful appearance and decided to look for Ash there. 'I'm so glad I chose to tag along with Ash. If not I probably would never have seen such gorgeous sites.' She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath of air as she halted when she arrived at the lake. She heard faint chirping and felt the wind blow gently against her. 

May opened her eyes when she remembered why she was at the lake. She cast her head from side to side to observe the area. Sure enough there was Ash several feet away from where May was standing sitting on top of a boulder at the edge of the lake. He seemed to be in some sort of a trance as he gazed up at the large moon solemnly.

May approached him cautiously as to not disturb him if he wished not to be. He was aware of her presence and cast a smile in her direction. "Hey May, what are you doing up?" A little surprised she answered. "I couldn't sleep, the excitement of being able to travel from place to place kept me up, what about you?" He took his gaze off her and set his eyes back on the moon with the same expression on his face that he had previously. "Same here, but for a different reason."

May studied his face. She knew what heartbreak looked like and that was exactly what he had written on his face. 'He must be thinking about someone, probably a girl he knew.' May sighed at the thought of it. 'Why do I feel a tinge of jealousy though? It's not like I like Ash or anything, or do I?'

"Would you like to talk about it?" She decided to ask him. A bit hesitant at first, Ash patted the boulder signaling to her to sit beside him. May sauntered slowly next to Ash and sat down. The two sat in silence for a moment.

"I was thinking about a girl who used to travel with me," May sadly looked towards the moon. She was right and that tinge of jealousy grew. "Her name was Misty, at first she was a real pain to have around because she kept on nagging me about her bike that I destroyed, by the way your not mad at me because Pikachu wrecked yours are you?" May let out a soft giggle and shook her head. "No I'm not blaming you or Pikachu for frying my bike, I realized it was actually Team Rocket's fault. I'm not mad although it would be easier for me to get around if I still had my bike, anyways continue." 

"As time went by she became less of a pain and more of a friend towards me. I enjoyed her company and when she finally left me..." Ash paused a little trying to blink back some tears that begged to fall. One managed to escape but his thoughts were disabling him from moving. May pulled out a tissue from her fanny pack and wiped it away for him. He gave her a grateful smile, she smiled back warmly assuring him it was alright for him to cry. He did and the tears streamed down.

"When she finally left me I realized I liked her more than just a friend. I think I might have even loved her. The old saying is true; you never truly appreciate anything until it's gone." He let a few sobs escape his mouth. Ash regained his composure not wanting to breakdown in front of May. He chuckled a bit. "Sorry that you had to listen to my sob story." 

He turned to face her and noticed that she looked a bit sad herself, not because she felt pity for him though but almost as if she went through heartbreak herself. "Are you okay May?" She gave him a smile letting him know she was fine. "Yeah, but I should be the one asking you that." Ash wasn't really convinced but went back to looking at the moon. 'Poor Ash, even though I feel slightly jealous of this girl, Misty or whatever, I shouldn't feel sorry for myself. Instead I should try to cheer him up. I can't stand seeing him this down.' She giggled inwardly. 'I must really have it bad for him.'

"Cheep up Ash, it won't help you if you keep feeling so sad that she's not around. If you are in love with her and she feels the same way about you then you'll see her again one day, I'm sure of it. Love conquers all!" May beamed at him but on the inside she dreaded the thought of seeing Ash with another girl, but she wanted him to be happy no matter what.

Ash scoffed at her belief. "Someone's heard one too many clichés on love." May frowned at him. "Hey don't be unappreciative, I'm only trying to help you here." Ash chuckled at the pout she made at him. His chuckle turned to laughter, May only pouted more at him. "What are you laughing at?" She asked in a somewhat sort of demanding voice. Ash ended his laughing and smiled at her warmly. "Sorry it's just that I like seeing you when you're mad." May's face turned to a confused look. "You look cute when you pout like that." The comment made May blush. 

"By the way, just to let you know I enjoy your company as well, don't take it as an insult but with you around I feel as if I'm wiser. Giving advice to a rookie trainer makes me feel as if I'm not as dense as people think." May was a little confused at how she was to react to what he had said. She wasn't sure if he was calling her dumb or not. Although she wouldn't blame him, she had made so many mistakes already during her first battle and her attempt to capture a Pokemon. Battling water Pokemon with her fire Pokemon, Torchic, wasn't a smart move. 

"Am I really that bad?" She asked turning her gaze towards the lake while hugging her legs. Ash felt a bit guilty making her feel like she wasn't a good trainer. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "All rookies make mistakes May, you just have to learn from them. You'll get it soon enough." She cast her eyes towards him and grinned. "I made plenty of them when I first started out, I always talked big about my skills as a trainer." May giggled inwardly, she didn't know him that well and it was hard for her to imagine Ash boasting since she always thought highly of him from the helpful advice he would give to her. "But you on the other hand prefer to be more humble than show off that's what I like about you May, you're modest." Ash blushed a little after admitting that. May sheepishly smiled. 

There was a long silence before Ash spoke again. "May?" May faced him again. "I don't want the same thing that happened between me and Misty to happen between you and me. I appreciate you, you make me feel like I have something worth listening to, that I'm smarter than I used to be, I just wanted to say that before you decide to leave me as well and I never get to tell you." May felt a little uncomfortable hearing him say this to her, but figured he must feel even more awkward. "Ash I really don't wish to part ways with you but I know I will one day, we might as well enjoy this moment we have here."

"Who says I'm not?" 

"huh?"

"Like I said, I enjoy your company and I'm sure we'll see each other again and have another moment like this." He smiled towards her, which made her blush. 'I hope we meet each other again. Could he be referring to my comment on how two people will always meet up again if they love each other?' She smiled with that possibility in mind. "I mean after all I did see Brock again before I went to Johto." May fell back anime style with a large sweatdrop over her head. 'Okay so he wasn't referring to my comment.'

"May?" May regained her composure and sat up. "Yes Ash?" 

"Do you think Misty feels the same way I do?" May sighed solemnly. "I don't know, but if she doesn't don't worry you'll find the right girl one day." 

"The right girl could be anybody and there are millions of girls out there in the world, I might've even already met her."

"Sometimes the right girl could even be right under your nose and you never knew."

"You mean like it might even be you?" May blushed a deep scarlet. "Well I'm not exactly saying it but it might be a possibility though." She answered flabbergasted by his question. "Maybe not, neither of us like each other that way, right?" May just stayed silent in thought. 'He doesn't believe that I would be the right one for him.'

'Why'd I even bother asking her that, she probably doesn't like me in that sort of way she was just trying to make a point.'

May came out of her thoughts and smiled. "Don't worry about looking for the right girl now, you'll have many years ahead of you to find her and I trust that you have good taste. Well good night Ash." With that said she leaned toward him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. The two blushed from her action. May hopped off the boulder and headed back towards the others. "See you in the morning and remember that anything's possible." Ash stared after her still shocked from her kiss and smiled. 'I think I'm starting to believe that May.' He returned his gaze towards the moon again smiling while thinking of a certain girl(AN: this is where you decide if he's thinking of Misty or May).

The End

__

What I previously wrote:

Did you like it? Did you hate it? Was it good? Was it stupid? Is this actually an AAML or Haruka/Satoshi? Am I being annoying? Here are your options after reading: a) review, b) flame, or c) not write anything. I would prefer it if you'd pick option a.

Incase it's not very clear of what I meant for you to think over at the end, did Ash think that it would be possible that he and May would got together or is he so dense that he didn't get May's hint and thought that it would be possible to get together with Misty?

Oh and I plan to make a sequel soon, I never intended on doing it but I decided to because of all the reviews I got asking for one BUT I'll be making two versions of it. I'll make an AAMayL for those who decided to give a new couple a try and an AAML for those who are forever supporters of one of the first couples of Pokemon. This way everyone will be happy and hopefully I won't get any flames.

Stupid little miscellaneous thing I have on my mind but does anyone else find it strange that Ash and May have the same VA? I hope it doesn't continue but in some parts May sounded like Ash and some parts she sounded like his mom lol. Oh and has anyone heard that new Pokemon song "It Takes Two"? I read that it's only Veronica Taylor who sings it but some people are saying Racheal Lillis sings along too. Can anyone clear up if it's May or Misty singing with Ash?


End file.
